Admittance
by acemaclove88
Summary: Oneshot about What should have happened after Kate kissed Jack and ran away in the jungle. Warning: Its pretty much smutt... Read it and tell me what you think please, and if you think it has the potential to be more than a oneshot, I might just write mor


Alright, so I got bored yesterday and decided to write this oneshot. Please review and tell me what you think...

Warning: Its pretty much all smutt...

Disclaimer: I DONT NOT OWN LOST OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTORS...SADLY

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god, what did I do!" She thoughtt o herself as she sprinted through the jungle. Finally her legs gave out beneath her and she quickly halted to a stop before grabbing told of a tree and leaning on it for support.

"Jack's going to hate me, god why am i so stupid" she said to herself as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

She let herself slide down the tree until she was sitting on the ground with her head in her hands.

"why did I kiss him?" She asked herself and spoke the first answer that came to mind out loud "Because I love him" she said suddenly

"i love him" She repeated slowly in barely a whisper trying to overcome the feeling of dread washing over her.

"I love him" she said confidently. But what now? she had kissed him and ran away. Would Jack forgive her? Did he hate her? She had to try, but how?

Jack wasnt like all the other guys she dated, she convinced herself. He was differant; caring, compassionate...she didnt deserve him.

Kate violently shook her head and cleared her head of those thoughts. Only when it began to get dark did she realize just how long she had been sitting out in the jungle.

As she was making her way back to the beach, she cursed herself for running so far. As she neared their camp, she began getting nervous. 'Had Jack told everyone? What would they think of her?' She pushed back those thoughts 'This is Jack you idiot, he would never do that to you' she assured herself.

Before she knew what she was doing, she found herself in front of Jack's tent. She took a deep breath and slowly pulled a flap back, peering inside to see if he was there. Kate smiled at the sight before her, jack was sleeping, completely relaxed, something Kate had never seen before. She felt guilty, should she wake him up or wait till morning.

Before she would decide, Jack's hand shot out and grabbed her around the waist, flipped her over and pinned her down to the ground. Kate shrieked at the unexpected action making jack realize who it was.

"Kate?" Jack asked confused

Kate couldnt form words, still too shocked and Jack still had her firmly pinned to the ground.

Jack looked into her eyes and noticed the fear. He quickly let go of her and helped her up into a sitting position.

"you okay?" He asked softly, grimacing at how roughly he had just treated her.

Kate nodded "yeah" She stuttered nervously, wringing her hands together.

Jack eyed her closely "What can I do for you kate?" He asked in a slightly bitter tone.

Kate felt tears well up in her eyes at his cold unfeeling tone and launched herself in his arms, sending him flying backwards into a laying position with her on top of him.

"I'm sorry" She sobbed into his neck as her arms held him tight.

Jack hated seeing her like this but he needed to know what she was sorry for.

"Kate..." jack started only to be cutt off by Kate mumbling somthing incoherently into jack's neck.

Jack cupped her face in his hand sand lifted it to look at him. "Kate whats going on?" He asked gently, his barriers crumbling as he saw kate's tear streaked face.

"i'm sorry Jack! I'm sorry I ran, Please" She pleaded "I ran because you deserve better than me Jack, I'll only ruin you" she added

It all made sense to him now, the utter fear in her eyes when he pinned her to the floor, why she ran. She had been hurt before, she didnt think she was good enough for him. "Kate, shouldnt you let me decide that? Dont you ever think you're not good enough. I Said everyone gets a fresh start on this island, and I meant it." he said softly still cradling her head in his hands.

"I love you Jack" Kate admitted quietly

Jack broke out into a grin "you have no idea how long i've waited to hear that. I love you too" He said before taking her lips with his.

Kate moaned as she felt Jack's tongue slip into her mouth, bringing him back to his senses. Reluctantly, he pulled away before they could go any further, ignoring the sound of protest coming from Kate.

"Kate, if we do this, it has to be just me and you. No one else...I wont share you" he warned her, slightly flushed and out of breath.

Kate shook her head "I dont want anyone else jack, just you, please" She pleaded shivering at his possessiveness.

Kate was positive there was nothing more she wanted at the moment. She felt better with jack than she had with any other man, and they wernt even together yet. Just his presence comforted her. It scared her though, intimacy had always meant trouble for her, she always got roped in with the wrong guys, almost all of them had abused her in some way. Still, she knew jack would never do anything like that, she trusted him completely.

"you tired?" Jack asked, breaking Kate away from her thoughts, suddenly remembering it was the middle of the night.

Kate nodded and smiled when jack motioned for her ot lie down with him. She looked over at his handsome face and short dark hair before leaning over and claiming his mouth once again.

Her heart beat wildly as their tongues dueled in a passionate kiss. After a few moments, his hand slid upward from her waist and cupped her breast. He rubbed her nipple slowly until the flesh tightened.

Kates head was telling her to be careful, but her body wasnt interested in playing it safe.

"Jack..." she whispered making up her mind. "make love to me" she said softly

Jack fixed his dark eyes upon Kate "Are you sure about this Kate?" He asked wanting nothing more than to do so, but not if she would regret it.

"Yes please jack" She pleaded "There is one thing though..." She added quietly

"Its just" -- She closed her eyes and thought of all the horrible men she had been with in the past. "I've never really enjoyed being with a guy. It's always been so mediocre, and I've always had to fake it" She said while blushing furiously

Jack was shocked to say the least "Sweetheart, there's nothing mediocre about you" he said, reaching out to caress her face.

Kate smiled and kissed him, letting him know she wanted to go on.

"Before we go any further, " Jack murmered softly against her ear "There are a couple of ground rules."

Kate nodded, watching the way the fabric of his pants stretched over his thights "First, no faking. I dont care if it takes all damn night" He said firmly

"Whats the other rule?" Kate asked smiling at his thoughtfulness.

"I'm in charge" Jack whispered "Let go sweetheart, let me take care of you" he added seeing the shock on her face.

Kate wasnt sure she would let go completely, but she nodded anyway.

Jack's mouth possessed Kate's with long deep kisses as Kate pulled at his head, anxiously wanting him to move on.

Jack resisted her anxious urging. In one easy move, he sat up and straddled her hips. She squirmed as she felt his rock hard member against her body. He yanked off his shirt, revealing a sleek hard torso, making Kate grow hotter.

Jack sought out Kate's mouth again and kissed her until she was smoldering, desperate to be free of her clothes. She reached for the hem of her shirt, tugging the fabric upwards. Jack stopped her.

"Kate, there are only two rules, and you've already broken one " he scolded, pushing her hand away. He lifted her shirt and unhooked the front clasp of her bar, releasing her breasts.

"you're beautiful Kate" He said affectionately noticing her discomfort.

His lips pulled her nipple inside the wet fire of his mouth. He removed her pants and slipped his fingers beneath her panties. A whimper escaped her lips, telling him exactly what she needed...

He stripped off Kate's panties and moved over her until she was wild from stimulation, heat and teasing friction.

Jacki slid lower, his mouth strayed in blind search between her thighs. Kate writhed as his tongue probed open her drenched flesh. He gripped her hips holding her securely to his mouth. As soon as her muscles contracted, like she might climax,he pulled away.

"Nooooooooooo Jack!" She whimpered making Jack smirk.

He slipped two fingers inside of her. Kates body tightened around his gentle thrusts "oh, Jack!" She gasped

Jack lay on top of Kate, letting her feel the heat of his body rising to match her own internal blaze. His lips moved over her skin, his hands gently caressing until there was no part he hadnt claimed. Just when Kate thought she wouldnt stand it any longer, he pushed her legs open and entered her in one long, slow thrust, taking her moans into his mouth, so as not to wake the rest of the camp.

With every move, he guided her closer to the edge. She needed him to move faster, but his discipline was absolute. He worked further into her without altering the slowness of his rhythm. His face nuzzled into her curve of her neck and she could feel his hot breath against her skin.

Blindly reaching around to his back, her fingers clamped over to the taut muscles there. Wihtout pausing his measured pace, he pulled her wrists up, one after the other, and pinned them against the mattress. He demanded complete surrender and she complied at last, wanting nothing more than to please him.

The moment she relinquished herself to him, a rush of pleasure began to build inside of her, each wave more relentless than the last. Kate's hips were bucking so frantically that she nearly lifted Jack from the cot. He countered with heavier drives, pushing her back down, letting the voluptuous clenching of her flesh draw out his own release. Finally the both let go...

Jack held her for a long time afterward. She should have been drained, but it was as if a current of energy was running through her body. She had never felt so energized from sex, and at that moment, she felt like the luckiest woman ever.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack asked as Kate tried to reach for her shirt. "We're not done here yet" he added, flashing her his sexy smile.

That was all she needed to hear, she rolled ontop of him, ready for round two...


End file.
